The Wiggly Big Show
"The Wiggly Big Show" is the eighth Wiggles video, and also the second live in concert video, after Wiggledance!. The live concert video was recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on December 7 and 8, 1998, but released 9 months later in 1999. The backstage skits and the skits in The Wiggles World were filmed in 1999. This video was won at the 2000 ARIA Award for Best Children's Video. Synopsis Pack your bags because it's time to go see The Wiggly Big Show! This video is recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on the December 7 & 8, 1998 for the "Toot, Toot!" tour. Starring: The Wiggles *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Anthony Field *Greg Page Also Featuring *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword *Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog *Reem Hanwell as Henry the Octopus *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples Dancers *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Kristen Knox *Cameron Lewis *Joanna Murphy *Scott Porter *Sian Ryan *Larissa Wright Song List #Officer Beaple's Dance #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Tap Wags #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship #Bucket of Dew #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Deleted Song #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) (this song can be found in the 22-minute version of the TV Series 2 episode "Imagination") Plot The Wiggles invite you to visit their website www.thewiggles.com.au and also to thank their sponsor at OzEmail Internet. The Wiggles introduce themselves. They're waiting for Officer Beaples, the policewoman. Everyone else is getting ready for the show. Captain Feathersword is with the mascots and the Wagettes. The Wagettes tickle him. Murray says let's wait for Officer Beaples, the policewoman's whistle. She blows the whistle and it's time for the Wiggly Big Show. * Song 1: Officer Beaple's Dance Wiggly Dressing Room Backstage Scene: Captain Feathersword says the show is getting started as Wags the Dog holds him with a wheelbarrow posture. Captain Feathersword then says, "Watch out, Skally-Wagettes!" The Wiggly Friends, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog, Henry The Octopus and The Waggettes are doing some streches and excersizes while Officer Beaples, the policewoman, and three other officer dancers called the Little Beaples finish their dance and salute. The title appears for the video. Opening: A few letters "The Wiggles" spin of the other side, the blue "The", the purple "Wiggly", the red "BIG" and the yellow "Show". * Song 2: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The Wiggles are driving in Wiggles World and then they appear at the concert, driving up the ramp to the stage. The officers bring out some traffic lights. The Wiggles get out of the car and introduce themselves. Anthony says Why don't we sing some songs together? He asks Greg to move the car. Greg tries to start the car but it didn't work. Greg tries again. It won't start. No toot toot chugga chugga. The Wiggles push the car to the back of the stage. Anthony falls over a few times while trying to push the car. Jeff says they'll have to walk everywhere. Murray say that's okay, and tells everyone that when you walk it's good to stop at the light, and look both ways. * Song 3: Look Both Ways The Wiggles do this dance with the officers. The little officers (Anthony calls them Little Beaples) leave. Anthony says the traffic lights are being moved away, so they can do the next dance. Anthony asks the audience if they can point their fingers and do the twist. Greg asks the audience if they can stand on one foot and shake their hands. * Song 4: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Jeff plays keyboard and Murray plays guitar. * Song 5: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff has fallen asleep. Greg says they'll count and do the wiggle fingers at the same time. 1, 2, 3, (wiggle fingers) Jeff wakes up and is flailing his arms around. They ask him what he's doing. Jeff says he dreamt he was a monkey and was doing a monkey dance. Greg replies that's a great idea, let's do a monkey dance. * Song 6: The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword is backstage. He's got his pirate hat, pirate coat, and feathersword. One of the Waggettes arrives and takes Captain's feathersword. He tries to grab it but the Waggette moves it up and down out of the way a few times. Captain chases the Waggette around the room. Anthony wants to talk about the animals. He wants to know if you know their animal friends, like Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Dorothy the Dinosaur? Greg asks if you know the friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword? Murray asks what we can do to get them onstage. They can use music. Let's play our magical violins and bring them out. They all pretend to play violin as the music starts. * Song 7: Silver Bells That Ring In The Night (instrumental) Henry the Octopus comes out first, then Wags the Dog, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, and then Captain Feathersword. At the end of the song, Captain Feathersword falls down. They pick him up. Anthony asks Captain Feathersword if he brought his hat onto the stage. Captain Feathersword affirms. What about his sword? Captain Feathersword has his feathersword. What about his magic pirate buttons? Captain Feathersword says that the magic pirate buttons are on his pirate coat. Captain Feathersword's Magic Pirate Buttons Segment: Anthony says if he pushes the first pirate button, Captain Feathersword's voice will change. Captain Feathersword repeats that, but Anthony pushes his button, and Captain Feathersword starts talking in a high-pitched voice like a chipmunk. Murray pushes the button and Captain Feathersword talks normally. He asks what will happen if he pushes the second button, and does just that. Captain Feathersword then starts speaking in a low tone and very slowly. Murray pushes the button and Captain Feathersword's back to normal. Greg arrives and asks Captain Feathersword a question. We know the first button makes his voice high and fast; he pushes it and confirms that. After pushing it to undo it, Greg says that then we know the second button makes his voice go low and slow; he pushes and confirms that, and undoes that later. Greg wants to know what does the third button do? As he goes to push it, Captain Feathersword turns around to Greg and says no, no, no; it's a very special button. Greg tries again but Captain Feathersword refuses, saying it's only for a special occasion. Greg tells Captain that it IS a special occasion right now because everyone in the audience is out there and knows about the buttons so far. Greg asks the audience if they'd like to know what the third button does. The audience of course wants to. Captain Feathersword then asks Greg if he's sure it's a special day. Greg says yes, so Captain Feathersword then says okay, he'll do it. Captain Feathersword, at last, pushes the third magic pirate button, and then some confetti from the top of the stage shoots out and sprinkles the audience. Anthony tells the audience to give Captain Feathersword a big clap as he leaves. Wags the Dog arrives. Jeff asks if we can have a dance with him. Wags the Dog then agrees. * Song 8: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Greg Page then says that was great dancing, and then asks Wags the Dog to turn around and see who's at the back of the stage. It's Officer Beaples the Policewoman. She has something for Wags the Dog: a dancing stick for Wags the Dog and tap hat for Wags the Dog. Which means only one thing, Wags the Dog's going to do a tap dance with his nieces (which means friends or puppies), the Waggettes, called Skally, Flufffy and Cartwhelle. Wags The Dog then nods. * Song 9: Magic Club Music (Wags' Tap Dance) Wags the Dog dances around with the hat and stick. Then the Waggettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle join him. At one part of the dance, the Waggettes called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle crawl under Wags the Dog like a tunnel. Then Wags tries to do the same but can't do it. At the end of the dance, the 3 one and only, Wagettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle form a pyramid and Wags the Dog joins in the pyramid the Wagettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle, are doing. Backstage Scene Segment: Jeff (in this backstage scene) is wearing a perfect purple pirate outfit. The Wiggles are going to do some pirate dances with Captain Feathersword. Jeff points out his pirate hat, his pirate shirt, his pirate belt, and his pirate boots. Jeff says that you are ready to do some pirate dances with the other Wiggles and himself and Captain Feathersword. Beauty! * Song 10: Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea Captain Feathersword moves around in a left way in his pirate ship with his pirate crew inside the pirate ship while the Wiggles are pirate dancing in red, blue, yellow and purple pirate outfits and costumes. Backstage: Wags the Dog is moving around the backstage. Anthony asks Captain Feathersword if he can quack, quack, quack with The other Wiggles and himself. Captain Feathersword does that. Anthony says we can do that too, everybody. Everyone including the audience quacks along: Quack, quack, quack. Captain Feathersword says that that is great. And then, he says, "How about cock-a-doodle-dooing?" Everyone follows along: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Captain Feathersword says "That was, er, great quacking and, erm, I know, cock-a-doodle-doing!" and then, he asks what to do now. Greg Page then everso and fantasticly really, REALLY replies that you and we can now all do some quack quack quacking and cock-a-doodle-dooing together! * Song 11: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Backstage: Henry the Octopus dances around. Anthony Field invites everyone and everbody to clap and sing along and hopefully the Irish dancers will come and join everyone and everybody. Greg starts up the song. * Song 12: Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar Anthony introduces the Irish dancers by their names: Jessie, the leader of the Irish dancers, Reem, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, Joanna, the backing drummering leader of the Irish dancers, Kristin, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, Larissa, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, and Cassie, the backing leader of the Irish dancers. They're from the Halloran (Dance) School of Moorebank and Seven Hills, and here's Scott, the leader of the Scotland dancers, from the Currie School. Big clap for the Irish dancers. Anthony asks everyone to clap them off the stage. Backstage: Dorothy is so happy; she's going to sing the Romp Bomp A Stomp after "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur)" onstage with some make-up she's doing in the Wiggly Dressing Room before she does her big dance number with the Wiggles. Deleted Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) from the original Yummy Yummy and Yummy Yummy (1998 video). Anthony asks Dorothy the Dinosaur what dance she'd like to do next. She says the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Officer Beaples arrives. She and Anthony do some steps to the front of the stage. Then when Officer Beaples blows her whistle, we'll all start dancing. She does just that. * Song 13: Romp Bomp A Stomp Backstage: Captain walks and bumps his leg and toe against a chest on the floor. Captain winces but then waves to the camera. Anthony is getting hungry. Murray says let's sing about food, and have everyone do the actions with us. * Song 14: Hot Potato The Wiggles try to get the Big Red Car started again. Jeff and Murray push the car, while Anthony is in the driver's seat. Greg says that maybe all the singing and dancing is enough to get the Big Red Car started. Let's start the car. Anthony tries to start the car, but nothing happens but a bunch of noises. Anthony tries again, but no luck. Murray thinks we need a mechanic. But where? Let's go get the Wiggly phone book. The other Wiggles agree and leave the stage. Captain and Wags arrive and notice the Big Red Car in the middle of the stage. Captain says he'll move it, and climbs, well, falls into the seat, and gets stuck upside down. He calls Wags for help. Wigglehouse Segment: Calling The Mechanic: Murray has the Wiggly Pages and calls a really big phone for the mechanic, who responses on a little video screen, giving Murray some ideas. Captain Feathersword is in the Big Red Car while Wags is watching him from the side. Captain Feathersword has a great idea; he'll try to fix the Big Red Car all by Captainself. Captain Feathersword asks everyone at the count of 3, we will say "Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car," and hopes that will start it. 1, 2, 3, Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car. Captain Feathersword tries to start the car but it doesn't work and some purple smoke is coming out the back. Wags points that out to Captain Feathersword, and Captain Feathersword panics. Wags the Dog pushes the Big Red Car to the back of the stage. * Song 15: Do the Wiggle Groove The Wiggles, mascots, Officer Beaples and the dancers are all out. Henry asks if everyone can move their arms like this. Then they can join him in the next dance. * Song 16: Move Your Arms Like Henry Henry and the dancers leave. Backstage: Murray has some pom-poms for the next dance. Captain arrives with a cartwheel. He wants to dance but everyone's gone. Oh, they've all gone to get pom-poms. Captain says he'll start the dance and then everyone will join him; does that sound like a good idea? * Song 17: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! The Wiggles and dancers come out with pom-poms. The dancers are dressed in similar colored Wiggles uniforms but the girls have black skirts and the guys have long shorts. Backstage: Murray notices Jeff is asleep in his chair. Let's wake him up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Murray compliments Jeff's clothes. Jeff replies the Wiggly tailor made those, and the others have theirs. Murray asks if there's a suit for him, and Jeff affirms. Murray leaves, and Jeff tells now that they've got razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Murray wants everyone to stand up and have a dance with your children and the Wiggles. Everyone's dressed up in the Elvis clothes. Dorothy arrives. * Song 18: Wiggly Medley Wiggly Medley consists of the following songs: 1. Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) 2. Fruit Salad 3. Hot Potato 4. Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) 5. It's A Pirate Party 6. Rock-a-Bye Your Bear 7. Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Everyone takes a bow. Jeff has fallen asleep. Anthony asked they're gonna wake him up one more time. 1, 2, 3, WAKE UP, JEFF! Murray says we're almost at the end of the show. Thanks to all the moms and dads, and all the children. It's time to say goodbye to each other. They walk around and wave goodbye. Everyone leaves except for Officer Beaples who introduces each of the mascots who come in and out: Captain Feathersword, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, then Wags the Dog, then Henry the Octopus. Officer Beaples goes to the back of the stage and puts her hands to her ears, expecting to hear something. Backstage: Santa Claus is giving a ho-ho-ho. Anthony arrives and is glad to see him. Anthony asks Santa if he can hear that: the clapping, the audience wants another song. Anthony suggests they do some Wiggly Christmas songs. He asks Santa if he could join us. Santa replies, "Jolly good!" Anthony will go get the Wiggles. Santa chuckles and says, "Merry Christmas, everyone!" On stage, Officer Beaples is jumping and running around and waving her arms getting everyone to scream. The Wiggles come back on stage wearing Santa hats. Murray says, "Well, everyone, it's almost the end of the year. Christmas is coming. Hanukkah is coming. We got our Santa hats on. Let's sing some Christmas songs together." * Song 19: Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggly Christmas Medley consists of the following songs: 1. Have a Very Merry Christmas 2. Unto Us, This Holy Night 3. Felice Navidad 4. Jingle Bells 5. Henry's Christmas Dance 6. Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus 7. Go Santa Go Everybody follows Santa Claus and his reindeer except Captain Feathersword who misses and catches up. Santa, the dancers, and Wiggly Friends all leave. Anthony asks Murray if he's had any luck with the mechanic. Murray replies he talked with him, and he suggested they put on their seatbelts on. All the Wiggles get in the car. Anthony explains to Officer Beaples what happened. The Wiggles try one more time to get the Big Red Car started, and it works! * Song 20: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) The Wiggles wave goodbye to the audience. They drive off the stage and then the end closing credits roll as they drive in Wiggles World again. UK Version In late 1999, Disney released "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert" on VHS in the UK, which is in fact it is The Wiggly Big Show under a different name. Additionally, In the Wiggles World added at the beginning (with the It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! title card), and Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport was added to the end, replacing Wiggly Christmas Medley (which had already been featured on Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, released around the same time) and the reprise of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. The original title is still seen after Officer Beaples' Dance, and is referenced on the back cover as well as the name of the concert. The reason for these differences and the name change is largely unknown. It's possible Disney had no interest in releasing It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! as most of its guest stars were unknown in the United Kingdom, with the most notable exception being Rolf Harris. Adding Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport to this video allowed it to be seen in the UK without having to release the rest. TV Series 2 had begun airing earlier in the year on GMTV, so the addition of In The Wiggles World, and the It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! title, may have been an attempt to tie it in with that series. Like the Australian version, this release has never been put onto DVD. Edits *In The Wiggles World is added at the start. *Some song names which were misspelt or different have been corrected. *After Wiggly Medley ends, it fades to the full version (includes intro) of Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport from It’s A Wiggly Wiggly World (as a bonus track). One done, it fades straight to the end credits, thus cutting out Wiggly Christmas Medley. Credits See here Trivia *During the Hot Potato intro, there are bubbles shown in front of The Awake Wiggles. The theory is that Move Your Arms Like Henry was played before Hot Potato in the actual concert, and the order of them were switched in the video. *The stage is the similar to the one from Wigglemania Live in Concert, the only difference being this stage has room to park the Big Red Car. It could be the exact same stage, only they recycled and modified it for this concert. *The Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car song clip was remade in this video. In it, The Wiggles ride in the Big Red Car through Wiggles World. This version is also used in the re-released version of Toot Toot!. *At the end of Bucket of Dew, when The Wiggles walk back onstage, Greg has the guitar on (at the beginning of the song Murray has the guitar) because Greg plays guitar on "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)". *During Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, The Wiggles don't appear onstage during the first verse because Murray didn't have his guitar. It had to be onstage so he could dance with it to Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?). *This is the first video to show a prologue before the video title. *Drummer, Tony Henry from "The Cockroaches" makes a cameo appearance as one of the people after Anthony presses Captain Feathersword's fast button. *Jeff isn't seen anywhere in Move Your Arms Like Henry, likely because as the voice of Henry the Octopus, he had to voice him from backstage. *In the backstage skits before Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! and Wiggly Medley, Murray has a different haircut. In a bonus clip before the video, Anthony also has a different haircut. *In a few shots of the right side of the Stage, we can see the lawnmower from the deleted song "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)". *The backstage background is later shown in the electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work". *Jeff, Anthony, and Murray each push their song titles forwards while Greg pulls his titles backwards. *The instrumental version of Let's Have a Party plays in the background when The Wiggles say goodbye (1st time). *Anthony's brother, Paul, plays the mechanic while Paul Paddick plays Santa Claus in a backstage scene. *This is the first video where Anthony doesn't play guitar. *Before We're Dancing With Wags The Dog the title card just reads "Wags The Dog".and Before Tap Wags, the title card read just reads "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog". These were changed to the correct song titles in the UK release. *The UK version of this video is sometimes confused with It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, since the titles are similar. *Songs from this video can be seen in the 21-minute versions of the TV Series 2 episodes, which featured alternate footage and the unused song, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur). *This is the last appearance of The Wiggles' Colored Dancers. They later return in 2016 for Dance Dance! (video). *In the inlay, the song Silver Bells That Ring In The Night is listed as the original title "Silver Bell". *In the song credits The Wiggles and John Field's names are credited as "M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page and J. Field". * The title for "Tap Wags" is listed in the inlay as "Magic Club Music (Wags' Tap Dance)". * This video and the original Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video are currently the only times where The Wiggles Logo is used for something other than a quick cameo before the video title. In this case, the key to the Big Red Car is seen, while in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas the title was on the back of the logo, Goofs * John Field's name is removed from the song credits of Wiggly Medley on Hot Potato. * In the inlay, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names was credited for Rock-A-Bye Your Bear. *The song title for "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" shows " Wags The Dog" and the song title for "Tap Wags" shows "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog". It could have been a processing mistake to "Tap Wags" and "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog". *'''Backstage Goof: '''In a backstage skit for "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!", Murray Cook is in backstage getting pom-poms ready to surprise the Captain. But when it transitions to Captain Feathersword going on stage, Greg is briefly shown leaving to get pom-poms ready to surprise the Captain. *"Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus" is missing in the song credits for Wiggly Christmas Medley, even though it was being sung. * At the beginning of "Bucket of Dew", Murray is to the left of Greg in one shot, but when the Wiggles leave the stage in the following shot, Greg is to the left of Murray. * After "Wiggly Medley", when Officer Beaples joins Anthony is waving goodbye, the front camera shots have Officer Beaples on the stage left side of Anthony, but the rear camera shots all have Officer Beaples on the stage right side of Anthony. Transcript See here Inside Cover *Left side: Song list: #Officer Beaple's Dance #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Tap Wags #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship #Bucket of Dew #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley ##Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) ##Fruit Salad ##Hot Potato ##Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) ##It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword ##Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ##Quack Quack #Wiggly Christmas Medley ##Have a Very Merry Christmas ##Unto Us, This Holy Night ##Felice Navidad ##Jingle Bells ##Henry's Christmas Dance ##Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus ##Go Santa Go *Right side **First row: Toot Toot!, The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video **Second row: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, Yummy Yummy